


SCP-91305

by Genghis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genghis/pseuds/Genghis
Summary: SCP-91305/"Aphrodite"/"Y/N"You were born and your parents got into an obsessive love for you. Next it was several kids at your orphanage. The obsession doesn't atop with them though. All sorts of people fall for you. Who'll take Y/N's heart?This story will have the genderbent as the SCP or someone who works there while the non-genderbent is an SCP while they work there or work there if the genderbent is an SCP. Which characters should be an SCP? What should they be able to do if they are an SCP?
Relationships: Danneel Harris/Reader, Genevieve Cortese/Reader, Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Misha Collins/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	SCP-91305

**Author's Note:**

> E/C= eye color  
> H/C= hair color  
> H/L=hair length  
> S/C= skin color  
> Sorry but I'm making you a shorty.

SCP-91305, better known as Aphrodite or as she wants to be called "Y/N", is an SCP that is capable of making certain people fall into an obsessive love with them. It's hard to tell when someone has fallen into an obsessive love with SCP-91305, but they may spend more time with her or be more possessive. SCP-91305 is in the Euclid Class. This being because of the fact that anyne with an obsessive love for SCP-91305 would kill for them. SCP-91305 has shown no interest in harming anyone.

SCP-91305 shows great remorse for any deaths that were caused by her. SCP-91305 was born on ////// ////////, ///////. They were born in /////////, //////////. Their parents are /////////// and ///////// /////////. After taking their daughter home they got into fights with anyone who even looked at their baby.

The fights were about how they didn't want anyone to get close to their "darling" because they would "Take her away from us" and "They would hurt her". After 6 months of SCP-91305 being with them, they snapped and killed their relatives at a family get together. They were arrested on /////// /////////, ///////// in ///////////. SCP-91305 was taken to the facility and has been raised there. On several occasions, more people have shown signs of obsession for SCP-91305. SCP-91305 likes being called by her birth given name, Y/N.

When she asks about what happened to her parents you are supposed to lie and say that they are sleeping. SCP-91305 shows that she is innocent and is oblivious to things that are inappropriate. SCP-91305 is quite happy most of the time and participates in activities that children would usually enjoy. 

Containment Procedures: SCP-91305 is to be kept in a room that looks like any normal room. Their room should be filled with things that they have shown a liking to. SCP-91305 is to not interact with anyone besides the chosen staff members. 

Description: SCP-91305 as H/C hair that is H/L. They are not very tall. They have S/C skin and E/C eyes. SCP-91305 is extremely beautiful. 


End file.
